Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a method of operating a storage device using a serial interface, and more particularly, to a method of operating a storage device which communicates with a host through a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) M-PHY® layer and a MIPI UniPro℠ link layer defined in the MIPI standard and to a method of operating a data processing system including the storage device.
MIPI is a standard for hardware and software interface between a mobile processor and peripheral devices. MIPI M-PHY® supports a high-speed mode and a low-speed mode according to a data transfer rate. The high-speed mode is advantageous in terms of performance but has a disadvantage of large power consumption. In the high-speed mode, power consumption in an active state where real data is transmitted is the same as power consumption in an idle state where a dummy pattern (e.g., filler) is transmitted.